This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Interferometric phase microscopy has been widely applied to living cell studies due to its inherent ability to map refractive index variation without exogenous contrast. However, in general these variations are rather weak and does not provide a strong contrast in differentiation of various organelles, but instead only provide their overall biomolecular content. In order to increase refractive index based contrast, we moved into the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum, where protein and DNA show substantial difference in absorption. Based on Kramers-Kronig relationship, we expect that their refractive index dispersion will also be markedly different and therefore can be utilized separate quantification of cellular protein and DNA content in live cell quantitative phase imaging.